1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a disc brake having an improved coupling structure of a shim to be mounted to a surface of a pad plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a disc brake is designed to generate braking force by pressing both surfaces of a disc using frictional pads. The disc brake includes a disc adapted to be rotated along with a wheel, inner and outer pad plates coupled to both surfaces of the disc and having frictional pads attached thereto, and a piston and a caliper housing to press the respective pad plates.
Shims in the form of thin plates are coupled to the inner and outer pad plates at opposite sides of the frictional pads. The shims serve to prevent heat and vibration generated during braking from being transmitted to the piston and the caliper housing and to reduce vibration noise.
To couple each shim to the surface of the corresponding pad plate, conventionally, a method to attach the shim to the surface of the pad plate using an adhesive has been used, or a method to allow a bent rim portion of the shim to be caught by a rim portion of the pad plate has been used.
However, the method to attach the shim to the pad plate using an adhesive may complicate manufacture and may entail high manufacturing costs. Also, the method to allow the bent rim portion of the shim to be caught by the pad plate may have poor coupling force, causing unwanted separation of the shim from the pad plate.